Edward's Hidden Secret
by TeamJempwarth
Summary: Edward has something to tell Bella. Something he's been hiding from her. Something he's been lying about. What is it? Find out. My first not "funny" story.
1. The Car Ride

_Bella's POV:_

_What had I done to deserve this? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Yet here I was, being dragged against my will to who knows where. But being dragged away by Edward made everything a lot better. _

_"Where are we going?" I asked, just a bit aggravated._

_"You'll see," he mused. Oh that voice, that perfect, melodic voice._

_"Honestly Edward," I began, "there is no sense in not telling me. Telling me will make everything a lot more pleasant for you."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because if you don't tell me," I warned, "I will not go quietly."_

_"I think I can survive," he laughed. _

_"Ugh!" I screamed. "I don't see why you won't just tell me. I might as well know, because I'm going to see it sooner or later."_

_"Bella you are so strange," he laughed again. That perfect, musical laugh was starting to bug me. _

_"So I've been told."_

_"Besides," he said, "I want it to be a surprise."_

_"Fine!" I snapped. "But it better be a pretty good surprise."_

_His face fell. That didn't help the matter, in fact it worsened it. Was he taking me somewhere dreadful? Was I not going to like it? Obviously, I was in for a big surprise, one I would not enjoy. Ooh, fun._

_We rode in his Volvo in silence. I didn't understand his car choice. He could have picked something much faster and better looking. I know he said he wanted to blend in, but gorgeous blood-sucking vampires didn't quite match the title. Besides, if he could afford it, why not buy it?_

_Then he spoke. "I don't think you're going to like this."_

_"Really?" I tried to sound surprised._

_"Yes," he said. "In fact, I think you're going to be quite mad at me."_

_Oh fantastic. "I can't be mad at _you_." But, I'll try my best, I thought. I was so glad that he could not hear my thoughts. It drove him crazy, but it did wonders for me."_

_"I think you will be furious once you see this," he admitted._

_"Well if you think I'll be so mad, why are you taking me to see this?"_

_"Because you need to know the truth."_

**Ooh, am I a good story teller or not? No? Well I get that a lot. What exactly is Edward gonna show Bella? Is it really that bad? Find out in chapter 2, coming soon.**


	2. The Graveyard

_Bella's POV:_

_What was going on? I was being held against my will, all for something I would be _mad _about? This made no sense. None._

_"Okay, we're here," he said._

_"Where is here?" I asked._

_"Chicago, well, a Chicago suburb," he said blankly._

_Chicago? Why were we in Chicago? _

_He read my face. "This is my hometown. Well, my human hometown."_

_"Okay..." I said impatiently._

_"I need to show you something," he said. We walked down a couple of streets in silence. The area was really gloomy. The streets were empty and foggy and well... dark. We arrived in a graveyard, of all the places to go in this already eerie town._

_"Are you gonna kill me?" I asked in a shaky voice._

_He laughed, a nervous laugh. "No."_

_"Then why are we in a graveyard?"_

_"Well I need to show you something." He walked me through the graveyard, three times._

_"Where is it?" he said quietly._

_"Edward, I don't know what you're talking about."_

_He sat me down. "Bella, love, remember when I told you I never had another girl?"_

_"You drove me to Illinois to tell me _THIS_?!" I practically screamed. "Edward, that's minor."_

_"You don't care?" he asked surprised._

_"Well, you were bound to have another girlfriend at some point."_

_"Well, I wasn't completely lying," he said. "I haven't had another girlfriend since being changed. She was my erm, mortal girlfriend."_

_"Edward, honestly, you could have told me that back home. And why exactly did you take me to a graveyard?"_

_He sighed, "I thought her grave would be here. It's a small town; people don't typically move out."_

_"What was her na-ame?" for some reason I made the word two syllables._

_"Alexandra," he said._

_"Ooh, Alexandra," I said with too much enthusiasm._

_He told me a bit about her, only because I insisted. Then, I insisted he took me home. He didn't argue. We walked silently to his car._


	3. Alexandra

_Bella's POV:_

_We were just getting into the Volvo when we heard a noise. A girl's voice._

_"Edward Masen," she said._

_"What was that?" I asked, startled._

_"No way," Edward said. His mind reading was really a disadvantage to me._

_"WHAT?!" I said, louder this time._

_"If you're who you say you are, come out and prove it," Edward challenged._

_I gave up._

_Suddenly a beautiful, pale girl emerged from the shadows. A vampire, no doubt. She looked to be about 16, but her real age was (of course) unreadable._

_"I can't believe it," Edward said._

_"Who is she?" I asked._

_She answered for him, "I am Alexandra Poole. Is that really you Eddie?"_

_Eddie? EDDIE? Why was she calling him Eddie?_

_"Yes, it's me. How were you changed Alexandra?" he said, in awe._

_"You remember the Spanish Influenza outbreak, of course," she began. "I had heard you had been taken from me by that dreadful disease. So, I tried to put myself out of my misery -- to see you again._

_"But some man, well not really a man, came and saved me. So here I stand, immortal just like you. Now we can be together forever, Edward."_

_This couldn't be happening. I had to run away from this nightmare. I ran to the car, his keys were in the ignition, so I drove. He was easily keeping up with the car; I slammed harder on the gas, but he just ran faster, the girl with him. Eventually, I gave up. I slammed the brakes and got out of the car. I tried to hide my face from him, I was crying. He held me, but his eyes were locked on **her.**_

**_Who will Edward choose? I don't know. Find Out._**


	4. Going Home

_Bella's POV:_

_He gazed at her. I couldn't help but feel **extremely **jealous. It was the perfect relationship. Two vampires. Two beautiful vampires. _

_"Who is this?" she asked. She was practically mocking my plainess._

_"This is Bella," Edward said, "my girlfriend."_

_Girlfriend? "Fiance," I corrected._

_"Oh really?" she sounded amused. "A human?"_

_"He's going to change me soon enough," I said. I looked up at him, he was nervous._

_"Well," she said, just a bit upset, "it's nice to see you've moved on, Edward."_

_"Yeah," he sounded upset too._

_"Edward," I growled, "shouldn't we be getting home?"_

_"Oh, umm... sure," he said, "Alexandra, maybe you could come with us."_

_"Well, sure," she said, "what else does a vampire have to do?" she mocked my mortality._

_We drove home just a bit too fast. Within just a couple hours we were at Edward's house._

_"I'm home," Edward said. Everyone heard._

_"How did she take it?" Alice asked._

_"Fine, actually," he said, "and then they met."_

_"What?" everyone asked in unison._

_I stepped forward, "yeah, she's a vampire too," I said gloomily._

_"Oh really?" Rosalie said, laughing. She mocked me as well._

_Suddenly she walked in. "Hello, I'm Alexandra."_

_"Heyy," Emmett said. Rosalie slapped him._

_"Edward," Carlisle said, "it looks like you're going to have to sit down and talk to these girls."_

_Edward took us each by the hand, which made me mad, and took us up to his room._


	5. The Conversation

_Bella's POV:_

_We were sitting in his room glaring at each other. Edward was pacing back and forth; he was sweating. _

_"Okay," he started, "it looks like I need to explain."_

_"Yeah!" we said._

_So he told us his story:_

_"Okay, I met Alexandra when I was 15 years old. She was 13 at the time. We dated for two years and were crazy for each other. I was so surprised that the relationship lasted that long, but she was perfect for me. Right before the influenza hit, I told her I loved her. She said the same. Then the influenza hit. Before long, I was hospitalized and my parents were gone. Alexandra spent every moment she could with me, and I was grateful. But I grew weak, and visitors were no longer allowed. Then Carlisle came and changed me. Alexandra, I'll let you explain this part."_

_"Gladly," she smirked. "Well obviously, no one knew you were changed. This Carlisle said you had died from the disease and he had personally buried you. My parents had died shortly before that. After hearing of your death, my life had no meaning. I loved you so much. One day, I walked down the street. No one knew I had a knife hidden in my jacket. I walked into an alley and slit my throat. I didn't die right away and was found before I could. I was carried to a room and laid on a table. Then, everthing went black._

_"I woke up a new person, if that's what you want to call it. I looked at my reflection in a puddle on the street; I was beautiful. I also had a craving for blood. But my creator wouldn't allow me to kill any people. His rules annoyed me, so I went astray. I was able to escape and I went on a murderous rampage. I was able to find my creator again, and I never have tasted human blood since. Our coven is still in Illinois, where I met you. Life has basically remained the same until I found you."_

_I gazed at the two of them. They had been madly in love. But then Edward spoke up._

_"Since then, I have met Bella. We are very much in love and happy together."_

_Alexandra raised one eyebrow, "are you?"_

_"Yes," Edward said._

_Alexandra stood up. "Then why am I here?"_

_Edward took her hand. I almost screamed. "Because I love you too."_


	6. Discovery

_Bella's POV:_

_I immediately stood up. I couldn't handle it anymore. He loved her too. I couldn't compete with her. I ran out of the room and out of the house. He called after me and ran after me. I didn't care, I kept running. He quickly caught up to me._

_"Bella!" he said. "I love you too!"_

_"It doesn't matter," I kept running._

_He stopped me. "Bella, please."_

_"Edward, I can't stay away from you," I said, "but right now I'm going home."_

_"Okay," he said, "please come back."_

_"I'll have to," I said._

_He kissed me goodbye. His kiss was tense, as if his mind was focused on something else. I knew exactly what he was thinking of._

_"Bye," I sniffed._

_My truck was in the driveway from before I had been held captive. I drove home in silence, tears stinging my face._

_I ran through the door and up to my room. I heard Charlie calling me, but I didn't care. I cried myself to sleep that night._

_I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked around my room -- he wasn't there. _He wasn't there. _I cried some more and fell back into a dreamless sleep._

_I was up and dressed around 9 o'clock. I quickly ate some cereal and ran to my truck. I drove as fast as my truck would allow, which wasn't very fast at all. Within thirty minutes, I was at his house. I didn't feel like I had to knock anymore, so I walked inside. Alice was inside as if she were waiting for me._

_"Hey Alice!" I said as cheerfully as I could manage._

_"Hey Bella!" she said._

_"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked, knowing the answer. Of course she knew where he was._

_"Uh, yeah... he's in his room."_

_"Okay thanks Alice," I ran up the stairs, but Alice appeared in front of me._

_"Bella, I wouldn't go in there if I were you," she said nervously._

_"Don't be silly Alice," I pushed my way past her and walked to Edward's room._

_"I warned you," she called._

_I rolled my eyes. His door was closed. Why was it closed? It was never closed? I slowly opened the door. There, against the wall was Edward. However, it wasn't just him. In his arms was Alexandra, her lips interlocked with his. _

_My mouth dropped open. "Edward?" I said weakly._

_He didn't turn. "Go away Alice!" he snapped. He continued kissing her. His hands were locked in her hair. She slammed against his chest. They moved together in unison. I couldn't stand it anymore. I approached them quietly, my hands balled in fists. I ripped them apart and punched Edward in the nose. I knew it didn't hurt him, but I hoped I got the point across._

_My eyes welled up with tears. "Edward, how could you?"_

_He just stared at me. "Bella I'm so sorry."_

_"No you're not!" I screamed. "Not you're not! You son of a b-(edited for foul language)!"_

_"Bella, I'm sorry," Alexandra said. There was no sincerity in her voice. She just smirked at me._

_"Shut up you slut!" I slapped her across the face then ran out._

**What will happen next? Will Bella and Edward get back together? Or not? Find out!**


	7. Plans

_Bella's POV:_

_I ran through the hall, tears streaming down my face. I didn't care of anyone saw, what mattered anymore? If Edward came after me I was ready. Ready to beat the crap out of him. Alice stopped me before I could leave the house._

_"I told you," she said._

_"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" I asked._

_"You wouldn't have believed me. Trust me, I know."_

_"Can I just go home?" I asked as I tried to move. She moved swiftly in front of me. _

_"Bella, he basically ripped your heart out and gave it to... to... her," she said. "We don't want her here any more than you do."_

_"So, what are we gonna do?" surprisingly, I smiled._

_"Oh, you'll see." She walked me to a dark room. I'd never been in this room before. Obviously, Edward hid more from me than I thought. Alice flipped on the lights revealing Jasper and Emmett sitting at a table. Rosalie was leaning on the wall in the corner of the room. She looked bored._

_"What's going on?" I asked quietly._

_"Revenge, baby!" Emmett howled. Rosalie threw him a dirty look and he shrunk in his seat._

_Alice explained the plan. I only half payed attention because the plan was so complex and confusing that I grew dizzier from each word. Some of the simpler words I did catch: closet and lake._

_Apparently, part of the plan involved me completely "forgiving" Edward. I didn't quite like this plan, but if it involved Edward being crushed - I was in. _

_I wondered why Rosalie was even in the room. She played absolutely no part in the plan besides attending. I think she was just there to intimidate me and make me feel worse about myself. She glared at me way too much, making me feel weak. I think that was her debious plan._

_The plan was completely set within about two hours. When it came to revenge, this family didn't mess around. I headed home feeling much better than I thought I would. Edward would be defeated._

**WHOA!! What exactly is the plan?? Why is the author taking so much time on her story?? Does this story suck? You bet! Keep reading though. WOO!**


	8. Revenge

_Bella's POV:_

_The next day I drove over to the Cullens' house with a wide grin spread across my face. Was it natural to feel this good? Probably not -- I didn't care. There was nothing left of me to risk. I had lost everything to him. Him._

_The Cullens had to block their minds for a while. That had to be hard._

_I ran into the house. "Alice?" I called._

_"In here," said a soft, sharp voice. It was coming from that room. I walked over and was dragged into the darkness once again. "Did you bring the stuff?" she asked._

_"Yup," I said. I held up the items I was asked to bring._

_"Perfect," she grinned. "Go up and get him."_

_I groaned. Not my favorite plan in the world, oh well. I walked up the stairs to his room. The door was open now. Was someone feeling bad now? Good. I walked in. "Heyy Edward," I said in the most flirty voice I could manage._

_He turned around. "Bella?" he said. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Oh it's fine," I smiled, "I like my men bad." WHAT?? That was the dumbest thing ever!_

_"Oh," he smiled that crooked smile. STOP! "Well Alexandra's off hunting-"_

_"Do you want to go to the lake?" I cut him off._

_"The lake?"_

_"Yeah," I said, "I'm going with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Wanna come?"_

_"Uh, sure," he wasn't expecting that._

_We drove to the lake. It was about an hour drive, but with Alice -- 15 minutes. The others ran to the water and dove in, leaving me alone with Edward -- great._

_"So..." I said._

_"So..." he mimicked. He leaned in and kissed me. He KiSsEd Me!! The worst part was he wouldn't let go -- and I was supposed to like it. My arms wrapped around him. Eventually, he let go._

_"Was that bad?" he asked innocently._

_"Yes," I breathed. "Morrrreee." This time I leaned in. What was I doing? Was I enjoying this? I had given in to him. NO! The plan had to continue. Apparently I let go too early. He pouted. _

_"Edward," I panted, "calm down and close your eyes."_

_He obeyed, looking a bit too happy. Suddenly, Emmett approached. Right on time. Emmett and I tied a weight to his ankles. "What are you doing?" Edward asked._

_"Oh," I said. "You'll see." Emmett picked him up and, before Edward could do anything, threw him into the lake. The weight was pulling him down. I couldn't help but laugh, besides he couldn't die._

_"BELLA!" he screamed. "HOW COULD YOU?!"_

_"ME?" I screamed back. "HOW COULD** YOU?! **DON'T MESS WITH ME, EDWARD!!"_

_Emmett's booming laugh began, followed by Alice's high-pitched giggle. Everyone except Rosalie and Edward joined in. They both glared at me. We drove away leaving Edward in the lake. He'd find a way to get out; he was Edward._

_The drive was filled with laughter. I couldn't breathe because Emmett's laugh made me laugh more. But yet I was empty? Did I really feel so good about this? No. But I didn't feel terrible. That was okay. Right?_

**OHHHHHH! This story is not over yet! Tune in! MUAHAHA!**


	9. Aftermath

_Bella's POV:_

_The Cullens dropped me off at my house. Amazingly, my truck was waiting for me in the driveway. It perplexed me how they did that. "Thanks!" I called as they drove away._

_I walked happily into my house. Charlie wasn't home yet. For once, I wanted him to be there. He would be proud of me for hurting Edward. Of course he would never know though._

_It was only 4. I walked upstairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed. It had been a long day. I started thinking about Edward. Was that right of me to do that? Did he deserve that? Of course he did. He broke my heart. If Jake was here, he could comfort me. But he had ran away. Maybe I could tell Seth to tell him._

_Suddenly I heard a noise. The wind quickened for no longer than 2 seconds. I looked around. Edward was standing in my room._

_"Get out," I muttered._

_"Bella, you threw me in a lake," he was getting all defensive._

_I started picking at my pillow. "Actually, that was Emmett."_

_He glared at me. "I said I was sorry, Bella."_

_"Sorry doesn't make everything better."_

_He looked at his feet. "Bella, I couldn't help it."_

_"Yeah I know," I snapped. "She's just so pretty and you can't keep your hands off her."_

_"She started it Bella. And what was I supposed to do? What would she think if I threw her off of me?"_

_"She would think you actually loved me more than her!" I screamed. Thank God Charlie wasn't home._

_"Bella I haven't kissed her in 90 years," he said._

_"SO WHAT?!"_

_"Bella, you are impossible."_

_"Impossible? I think it's fairly reasonable for a girl to not want her fiance making out with other girls!"_

_"Bella, it'll never happen again." he promised._

_"Oh it can happen whenever you want now!" I gestured towards my desk. On it was my engagement ring shattered. Next to it was the hammer that had caused the damage._

_He stared at me. "Bella..."_

_"Get out of my house."_

**Oooh. Spooky. Not the end, don't worry.**


	10. Edward Speaks

**Jeez, you people are dying for more aren't you? Within one day I got 20 comments. Well I'm gonna try something else and do Edward's POV for once. It's hard to be Edward so this may be kinda OOC.**

_Edward's POV:_

_I drove home in silence. Bella was my life. I had basically just thrown my life away. I drove much slower than I ever drove. I was right on the speed limit. _

_I arrived within 25 minutes. I opened the door. Alice glared down on me from upstairs. She would never let me live it down. I walked up to my room. If I could sleep, I would sleep for days. Alexandra was laying on my couch. "Hey Edward," she said._

_I glared at her._

_She looked at me innocently. "What?"_

_I glared some more._

_"Oh," she said, smiling. "I pissed off the human didn't I?"_

_I nodded. "She broke her ring," I sneered._

_Her smile widened. "She's really clumsy isn't she?"_

_"She broke it because of YOU!" I snapped._

_She got up and walked behind me. She placed her hands on my shoulders. "Edward," she blew in my ear. "I didn't mean to hurt you." If she was trying to seduce me she was doing a pretty sucky job._

_I turned to face her. "I loved you 90 years ago, but now I've realized what I big mistake I've made."_

_She looked appalled. "You're giving me up for a _human?!_"_

_I nodded. "You can stay longer if you wish, but not in my room."_

_She glared at me. "I'll stay, but once I leave, you'll wish you never let me go."_

_I shook my head. "I'll wish I'd done it sooner."_

_She gasped, a bit too overdramatic, and stomped out of the room._

**Kinda short, but informative don't you think? Well, this _can't _be the end, it's too big of a cliffhanger. More to come... tune in.**


	11. Visitor

**Okay, we're gonna go back to Bella's POV. I think this chapter is gonna be good. Not quite sure what I'll do, I'll just wing it. - Anna**

_Bella's POV:_

_I looked at the clock, it was 7. Three hours seemed to go by quickly no matter how miserable I was. I walked downstairs, Charlie was watching a college football game. _

_"Hey kiddo!" he said. Ever since Edward and I told him about our engagement, he had been so angry. I guess he was trying to cheer up. I wouldn't tell him about the ring yet... even though that would make him even more happier._

_"Hey Charlie. Want some dinner?" I asked._

_He shook his head. "No thanks, I picked up a burger from on my way home."_

_"Okay," I said. I walked to the pantry, looking for what I could eat. A can of soup looked pretty inviting. I was too tried to make a big meal. I poured the soup into a bowl and heated it up in the microwave. I pulled it out and hissed, it burned my fingers. I quickly set it down on the table and ate._

_It burned the roof of my mouth, but it didn't matter. What mattered anymore? I slurped it down in five minutes flat. That had to be a new record or something._

_I headed up the stairs towards my room. I would just go to sleep, there was nothing else to do. I walked in the room and flopped down on my bed. This would become a habit in the making. I heard the wind quicken again. I considered going and gettig Charlie's gun. Edward was pissing me off._

_I looked up, expecting Edward. However, there was someone completely different -- Alexandra. My eyes narrowed._

_"What do you want?" I asked._

_She flashed a brilliant, white smile. "Edward." she said._

_I grabbed a pillow. "Keep him."_

_She sat down in Edward's chair -- I mean _my chair._ "Bella, it's not that simple."_

_"It's not that complex, either," I fired back. "You already marked your territory." All over Edward, I thought. "Now all you have to do is take what you claimed."_

_She laughed. I wanted to slap her. "Bella, if it was that easy, he wouldn't be here anymore. He and I would be living together far away from here."_

_I flinched. "Why are you here?"_

_She smiled again. "Bella, Edward and I just had a long conversation. He went on and on about how he loved you and about how I was getting in the way."_

_I couldn't help but smile. "Oh really?" I asked._

_She looked at her perfect fingernails. "Really. However, if you're out of the way, there won't be any Bella to love. It'll just be me."_

_I stared at her. I slid to the very bacl of my bed so my back was slammed against the backboard._

_Her smile never disappeared. "Don't be scared, dying isn't that bad. Being turned into a beautiful vampire is much worse," she wasn't comforting me at all. "Hey, I have an idea. We can make it painless, we can just poison you."_

_I put one of my feet on the ground; she didn't seen to notice. She just kept thinking of ways to kill me._

_My other foot was on the ground now. I made a poor attempt of running towards the door, it was closed. I ran, but she stopped me before I could even make a reach for the doorknob._

_"Are you scared?" she asked. This was turning into the James incident all over again. Except this was worse, she didn't want to drink my blood, she just wanted me out of the way._

_She pulled me under her arm and jumped out the window. We headed towards the woods..._

**Oh, those three stupid dots. Terrible cliffhanger, I know. But don't you want to read more??**


	12. The Clearing

**Ok, you guys are telling me you're gonna kill me if I don't write more. How does that encourage me to write more? Maybe I'll just stop right now, so you'll never know... jk jk I can't do that to you.**

_Bella's POV:_

_"STOP! STOP!" I screamed._

_We were in the woods behind my house now._

_"Bella, you know I'd love to," she said sarcastically, "but Edward only loves you right now."_

_We came to a cleared area with trees all around. She threw me down. There was no sense trying to run -- she would catch me._

_"Please," I begged. "You can have Edward, but killing me would do you no good!"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"_

_I told her the story of how Edward thought I was dead before. About how he almost got himself killed._

_"Bella," she chuckled. "He's not going to try to kill himself if he has me."_

_She was completely full of herself. Her vanity was probably more potent than Rosalie's._

_She put a finger to her chin, to emphasize her thinking. "If I sink my teeth into you, it may cause me to drink your blood. I have a reputation to uphold, I'm not going to break it over one pathetic, ugly little human."_

_She was really annoying me now. But what could I do?_

_She shrugged. "I suppose I could just use this knife," From behind her back, she pulled out a little dagger._

_"Sit still," she said. "I don't want to harm that face of your's."_

_She held the knife above her, aiming for my heart. She brought it down, I quickly moved. However, I didn't move far enough out of the way. The knife sunk into my calf._

_"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screeched in pain._

_She shook her head. "Bella, you're just making this harder on yourself."_

_I heard the trees rustle behind me. We both turned to see what it was. Out of the trees came... Alice._

_"ALICE!" I screamed._

_She ran and crouched down next to me. "Bella, I came as soon as I could. Right after _she _decided to leave I saw it. She was killing you. I saw the trees but I didn't know exactly where you were. I thought you may be in the woods closer to our house, but there was no trace of you. So I came here, but while I was driving, I saw the knife above your heart. I thought I was too late, but I still had to try-"_

_"Alice, Alice it's ok," I said._

_She noticed my leg. She looked up at Alexandra, who was looking down at us smiling._

_Alice stood up. "You are sick. You're trying to kill her over some guy you loved 90 years ago?!"_

_Alexandra's smile faded. "If you loved anyone, you'd understand," she snapped._

_Alice walked towards her. "If anyone came between me and Jasper, I would be completely absorbed with anger --that I understand. But I would never try to kill that girl. I'd move on. If anyone deserves to die it's you."_

_The two vampires were glaring at each other now._

_"Alice!" I said. _

_She turned._

_"Where. Is. Edward?"_

_She stared at me. She didn't understand why I cared. But she answered. I think he heard my thoughts. I was thinking Bella's dying, Bella's dying. But he ignored me. He thinks I'm trying to pull another sick prank on him."_

_I sighed. He didn't care as much as I'd hoped._

_Alexandra looked satisfied._

_Alice turned to look back on my attempted killer. "If I leave you alive, you won't rest until you kill Bella. I won't let that happen." _

_The two started to tear at each other. They threw each other and bit at one another -- it was a horrible sight._

_I started to focus on my leg. I looked around the clearing for anything that would stop the bleeding. The smell was making me sick. As I looked around the clearing I noticed another rustle in the trees. Out of the trees came Edward. He noticed the two vampires fighting on one side of the clearing, he looked around and noticed me. He used his vampire speed and ran towards me._

_"Bella!" he screamed. "What happened?"_

_I glared at him, "your girlfriend happened."_

**I know, I know, a terrible cliffhanger. But I want to make more chapters. I want to know what happens just as much as you do. I'm just making this up as I go along.**


	13. Tricks

**I know I'm torturing you guys. I'm really sorry :(**

_Bella's POV:_

_"What do you mean?" Edward said._

_"Well," I said, "she was trying to kill me by stabbing my heart, but I moved. So she got my leg instead."_

_He looked appalled. "I can't believe this!"_

_"Believe it," I said. I'm glad he was upset. He deserved it. "Edward? Do you think Alice needs your help?"_

_He shrugged. "Alice is extremely strong. She can manage for right now."_

_He pulled me into his arms. No matter how mad I was at him, it felt great._

_"I should have never brought her here," he said._

_"No," I said. "We should have never gone to Chicago."_

_He pulled me closer and turned me to face him. "I never meant to hurt you, Bella."_

_I stared at him. "I know," I whispered._

_He pulled my face to his. Our lips met. He didn't let me go, and I was happy._

_We pulled apart. "And," he started, "she's not nearly as good a kisser as you."_

_I laughed._

_Suddenly Alice was thrown down near us. Each of her arms had at least five bite marks on them. "Oh great, Edward. You're here!" she said._

_"Alice, you don't need to be fighting anymore. Let me take it from here," he said. Then he turned to me. "Don't believe anything," he whispered._

_He walked across the clearing to Alexandra. I couldn't hear that far, but Alice told me what was happening. She tended to my leg as well._

_He approached her. "Why did you stab her?" he asked._

_She admitted the truth, something I wasn't expecting._

_He stared at her. "She said she hated me and would never love me as long as she lived." As Alice told me this, I pretended to glare at Edward. I prayed that she was gullible._

_"Did she really?" she asked. Obviously, she didn't see us kissing._

_He nodded. "So I got to thinking. I need someone who loves me. Someone who loves me no matter what. I need you."_

_She smiled. "Then she can stay alive I suppose."_

_He shrugged. Then he pulled her close. I flinched. He did that dip thing that you see in old movies and kissed her. But I wasn't going to believe anything._

_He pulled her up and released her. She was smiling. Then, he reached around her neck and ripped her head off her neck._

_I gasped. Why did he always have to rip the head off?_

_He walked towards us. "Alice, start a fire," he ordered._

**GASP! We are approaching the end. Sniffle. But don't worry, a few more chapters left. **


	14. Epilogue

**Sob... we are approaching the end. This has been fun. Oh well, more stories to come. Either this or maybe another one will be the last chapter.**

_Bella's POV:_

_We didn't take much time to burn her. We kept the fire going even after we left. Being the daughter of a police officer, I thought the fire should not be left unattended. Yet, I was outnumbered and the fire continued to burn. I looked at what was left of Alexandra. It wasn't much -- mainly ashes._

_We drove to the Cullen house. _

_"Edward," I said as we drove._

_"Yes?" he asked. He was obviously happy that I was wrapped around his finger once again._

_"I don't understand," I said. "Why did you have to kill her?"_

_Alice interrupted. "Bella, did you not hear me? If we left her alive, she wouldn't rest until you were dead."_

_I sighed. "Edward, how did you have the willpower to go through with it?"_

_"Bella, you're worth more to me than she could ever be worth."_

_I smiled. "But couldn't you have just told her that you would never love her as much as me even if I were dead?"_

_He shook his head. "That would just make her want to kill you more. I couldn't let that happen. You've come close to death too many times already."_

_I crossed my arms across my chest. He laughed and I couldn't help but smile._

_We arrived at the house. Edward insisted on carrying me due to my injury._

_"We're back," Edward said._

_The rest of the Cullens appeared in the room._

_"Did Bella hurt herself again?" Emmett's booming laugh filled the room._

_I nodded, embarrassed._

_Edward set me on a table. Carlisle walked forward to examine my leg._

_"Nothing too serious," he said. "This'll be fine in no time."_

_I smiled. I didn't want Charlie to see that I had another accident._

_I yawned. "What time is it?" I asked._

_"Almost 2," Alice replied._

_"TWO!" I screamed. "Charlie's gonna flip! What if he came upstairs and checked in on me-"_

_"All taken care of," Edward said._

_I didn't question him. I trusted him one hundred percent. It felt good to feel that way again._

_Carlisle quickly, effortlessly stitched up my leg. _

_"All better," he said. I'd need to wear jeans until the scar went away._

_And I was happy, everything was back to the way it should be._

**Sniffle. I suppose that's the end... how's about you read Jacob imprints. Another love story... really OOC though.**


End file.
